Baby Steps
by The Original Hansenette
Summary: **Deadliest Catch** We all know our rough, tough Hansen brothers but what about before all that? A collection of one-shot centering around the childhood of the Hansen brothers and how they grew up to be the brothers we all love. Hope you enjoy! Dedicated to Little Leaf of the Redwoods. Hope this cheers you up! **No OCs**


*Just a cutesy thing I thought up yesterday which is sort of based on a personal experience! Enjoy!*

Sig Hansen lay in bed, sleeping. Like normal people do at two in the morning. He liked sleep. Needed it to function. Except sleep had an opponent. A dangerous one. And sleep, well, sleep was a sucky fighter. So, when there was a loud whispery shout of-

"SIG!"

-the eleven year old gave up all hope of sleeping. Because if there was one fight sleep would never, ever, _ever _win, it was against his four year old brother_. _Sig cracked open an eyelid to see his brother's wet, tear trailed face and messed up, sleep ruffled hair as well as his blanket wrapped around his skinny shoulders like a cape. Sig groaned. Edgar had been crying. He could tell from his little snuffles and hiccupping breaths, even if he couldn't see the child's face. What was it this time though? What could have possibly hurt or scared Edgar now?

"What do you want, Edgar? I'm tired. Really, really tired."

"Sig! You gots to safe me! Dere's monsters under ma bed!" Edgar squeaked, huddling closer to Sig's bed. Sig sighed,

"Ed, there's no such thing as monsters. There is nothing under your bed. Now go back to sleep." Sig turned so his back was facing Edgar, trying to end the conversation but the baby of the family doesn't let things go like that. He grabbed Sig's blankets and pulled them off his older brother. The oldest Hansen brother yelped and sat up to give Edgar a dirty look. He just looked back up at Sig with his big round brown eyes.

"Dere is! Dere is! I knows it! You gots to come chase dems away!" Edgar climbed onto Sig's bed and was sitting on his knees, jumping up and down as he spoke like some demented jack in the box.

"Why do I have to do it? Can't dad chase them away for you?" Edgar froze, thinking about it for two seconds and then shook his little head wildly.

"No, no no! I trieded to get dad to do it but he saids to go away and to go to sleep. But I can't sleep wif monsters under ma bed! So you gots to do it, Sig!"

Sig sighed heavily. Sometimes being the oldest sucked. The oldest brother climbed out of his (warm, comfy) bed and grabbed his little brother's hand. He dragged Edgar down the hall and went into the kid's room. It was a tip, filled with all the junk you could imagine a tenacious four year old had collected in his short life. Sig went over to his bed and pulled up the covers to reveal the  
monster-less clutter that lived underneath Edgar's bed. It was easy to see the lack of supernatural beings under the bed in the light from the hall.

"See? No monsters. No creepers or anything. Can you go back to bed now?" Sig pleaded with the younger child. Edgar looked at the bed thoughtfully.

"Dey musta heard you comin' and runned away. Dey're scared of big brothers. But what if dey comes back when you're gones and eat me?" Edgar asked, clinging to Sig's leg in fear.

"Oh, for the love of...they wouldn't eat you. They don't exist."

"But what if dey do?"

"Edgar, monsters aren't real."

"Lizzers are real."

"Lizards aren't monsters."

"But what ifs dey are?!" Edgar squealed, eyes springing tears. Sig face palmed. Damn this kid. He had Sig wrapped right around his little finger when he threatened to cry.

"OK. OK. Don't cry! You can sleep in my bed tonight. Just for tonig-Edgar! Come back here!" Sig hissed at his little brother as he took off. The little blur of brother and blanket zoomed past Sig and into his room, landing neatly on his bed. The brown eyes that shimmered with tears just seconds ago were dry and (Sig just knew) were silently laughing at him. That scheming little demon...

"Come on, Sig! S'bed times!" Sig gave Edgar a flat look. He could almost taste the irony of that statement. Edgar grinned innocently back up at his little brother. Sig made his way over to his bed and Edgar scooted over to the edge to make room. Sig found himself thinking his clumsy little brother was a bit too close to the edge for his liking.

"Hey, don't fall out, Ed." Sig warned. He might not always get along with his little brothers but he would never want to hurt them or see them hurt. As Edgar snuggled down under the duvet, Sig asked his baby brother something that had been nagging him for a while.

"Hey, Edgar?"

"Mmm?" Turns out asking Edgar would be something he regreted.

"Why did you come to my room? Norman's is closer and he's a big brother too. Couldn't he chase the "monsters" away?" Edgar looked up at Sig, dark eyes shining in the dark.

"Uh huh. But Norman told me abouts de monsters and dat he's gots dems under his bed too. He said I can't go ins or I'll have two sets of monsters unders ma bed." Edgar finished with a wave of his arms in the air, as if that would help Sig understand. The oldest brother frowned. Norman had told Edgar he had monsters under his bed? Lying little shit... Sig was about to carry on cursing Norman when he heard Edgar gasp.

"Oh no! Sig!"

"What is it now, Edgar?"

"If Norm has monsters unders his bed too den dey could eats him! We gots to safe him!" Edgar stage whispered, eyes wide and unblinking. Sig stared at Edgar and sighed, know full well that until Edgar was happy everyone was safe, neither of them would be getting any sleep.

"Alright, fine. Just stay here."

"...Be quick. Please?" Edgar pleaded, eyes as wide as saucers.

"I will be."

"Pwomise?"

Sig sighed. How could he deny the smallest Hansen brother anything? He was going to be such a little hellraiser when he figured out that he had everyone wrapped round his little finger.

"Yes, Ed. I promise. I'll be back in a second." Sig slipped out of the room, feeling a lot older than eleven. Being the oldest sucked sometimes. Who was he kidding? Being the oldest sucked majority of the time. Sig padded along to Norman's room, creaked the door open and reached down for something heavy.

"Ah!" Norman yelled out as the trainer smacked him in the stomach. Sig leant on the door frame and gave Norman a look. The younger brother looked up at Sig with an expression akin to thunder.

"You're saved." Sig told him, totally deadpan. Norman answered with a sleepy blink.

"Wha-?"

"Weeell, some IDIOT told Edgar there where monsters under his bed and he is now terrified of sleeping in his own bed as well as the "monsters" getting the rest of us. Congrats with that, by the way." Norman moaned in response, pulling a pillow over his head.

"Just wanna sleep..."

"Wouldn't get sleep til Edgar's happy, Norm."

"Fine! OK! I'm coming." Norman rolled out of bed, hair sticking up everywhere and eyes half open. As he followed Sig to his room, the oldest brother could hear Norman cursing Edgar in Norwegian. He couldn't really criticise Norman since he had done the exact same thing earlier. Sig should have felt sympathy as Edgar launched himself onto Norman; a blur of baby fisherman, blanket and pajamas landing on his chest with enough force to maim a guy.

Luckily the brothers were used to this sort of treatment.

"Norman! You're OK! I thoughts you'd been eated!" Edgar exclaimed in his whispery voice, big eyes gleaming.

"Well, you can see that I'm fine, Edgar. I was asleep..." Norman grumbled as Edgar sat cross legged on his chest, relativly happy with the outcome of his late night adventures.

"But you wasn't safes! Not froms da monsters!" Edgar retorted, pinging Norman on the nose before leaping off his brother (pushing all air out of poor Norman's lungs in doing so) and launching himself into the blankets of Sig's bed. Sig sighed and picked Edgar up under his armpit, sorting out the ball of duvet Edgar had made with his free hand. Edgar giggled from his hold and twisted to get away. Sig, having experience in keeping little brothers still, ignored him and sorted out his bed, safe in the knowledge that both Edgar and Norman would be sleeping there too. Whether or not they wanted to. Edgar was dropped from his perch and landed in the bed. He snuggled into the covers and cast both Norman and Sig an expectant look.

"Night time. Time for bed." The four year old sing songed and gave his older brothers the sweetest look he could manage. A look which could make a statue go "awww". His older brothers had no chance. Sig nodded Norman forward, rolling his eyes. He'd get a stern telling off tomorrow for giving in to Edgar from his father but really, his father couldn't say anything as Edgar had Sverre firmly wrapped round his little finger. A flash of the puppy dog eyes and Edgar could get the deed to the house with very little effort. Besides. He had to make sure the monster didn't get Edgar. I mean, he was the big brother after all. It was sort of his job to look after Ed and Norm. It wasn't as if they could look after themselves.

Not that he would miss them coming to him when they needed someone when they were older.

Not at all.

...

**A quick thing about Edgar's mangled speech! I'm assuming that Norwegian was the Hansen's first language and English was picked up as they grew up. I'm basing this off my own experience where Scottish Gaidhlig was my first language and I learnt English solely by ear until I was around 8. As Edgar is only 4 here, he hasn't gone to school and hasn't done grammar and the like, so he only picks up what his brothers say. That's why his speaking is so...all over the place.**

**I know I've been away FOREVER but I do have a good reason. NaNoWriMo planning and school work has descended so don't expect any updates until after November. It's annoying but I can't help it. December may also be a bit slow because I have my mocks...Dear me! **

**I'm hoping this might (might) turn into a mini series of baby!Hansens along with the "The problems with" and the "Dynamics" arcs I'm planning for Family. I haven't forgotten "Deckhands" either! The next chapter is just a BITCH right now and taking longer than expected to write. Damn you, writers block!**

**That was a very long AN, sorry!**

"**Breathing is for losers. All the cool kids are photosynthesising these days." **

**Elli x**


End file.
